


In Pieces

by Queens31298



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Fluff, Humor, Love, Sexual Jokes, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover as Married, mentions of Julius, yami teases charlotte too much, yami/charlotte relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: Wizard King Julius has given Yami and Charlotte a mission based on a rumor. Now, the only thing coming up between the Magic Knight Captains is their relationship, which is faulty at best since they come from two different sides of the world. He was a foreigner and she was born into the Royal Family House of Roselei.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	In Pieces

Yami Sukehiro was a foreigner from the Hino Country and not from the Royal Kingdom or was even born into a Royal family. He was reckless, hypocritical, and prone to deliver death threats to whoever pissed him off, which just so happened to be everyone until he met Julius Novachrono. He was overly obsessed with magic and found him particularly interesting, so he took him under his wing, eventually understanding how the magic kingdom worked. Now, he was a captain of the Black Bulls, so he had to keep some things under the table, right? However, that all changed when he met Charlotte a couple of years back when he saved her from the curse, both being Magic Knight Captains at the time and told her there wasn’t any shame in asking for help every now and then. Except, that’s where things got complicated. Charlotte was from the Royal Kingdom and born into the Royal family house Roselei. Apart from that, he and Charlotte had an odd relationship, if he’d even call it that. He admired her strong spirit and aptitude when it was all accounted, though he didn’t know how he found himself in this predicament.

They were both from different sides of the kingdom, both with different views, yet were the same in so many ways. He had a feeling Julius was behind something as ludicrous as this. He groaned in discomfort, releasing a breath of smoke to the side, away from Charlotte’s face then put it out against his boot. Yami hid the smile forming on his face as he enjoyed the flushed Prickly Queen sitting in front, hands covering her face as she soaked in the details of their mission. From the looks of it, Yami knew one of two things: she was in obvious discomfort. The second, if he had to guess: did not want anything to do with him during this assignment. 

“I can find someone else if you’re so uncomfortable.” Yami suggested with a shrug. She peeked at him through the space between her fingers.

Charlotte locked eyes with him as she watched him and ultimately cringed at his proposition. She didn’t want anyone else to replace her, though if she rationally thought about it and all the female Magic Knights it would go to shit. Mereoleona Vermillion was just a pyro fanatic who antagonized and started fights with other Magic Knights. Captain Dorothy was asleep and wouldn’t hold up a conversation. He definitely could not ask any of his squad members, well, perhaps, Vanessa. On the other hand, she was a drunk. Everyone else was out of the question, which left the only viable and responsible person. Captain Charlotte Roselei of the Blue Rose squad. She internally screamed and was this close to pulling her hair out, unsure of how her feelings for Yami would transpire.

“Charlotte.” Yami steadily said as he pulled her out of her thoughts. She straightened herself.

“No. It’s fine. I can handle it.” She said in confidence while in truth she was having a god damn heart attack.

“You know we’re gonna’ have to sell this, right?” He bluntly said as he slipped another cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Charlotte flushed once more.

There was no way she could go through with this.

“I’m aware. Just worry about yourself.” Charlotte coldly said returning to her usual prickly demeanor. Yami raised a questioning brow.

“You’re the one with cold feet.” He pointed out as he puffed out a grey cloud directly in her face. She deadly scowled at him. He smirked.

“You sleep with every woman you get the chance with.” Charlotte heartlessly scrutinized. He almost flinched at the harshness of her tone.

It was almost as if she was offended.

“If that were the case, I would have had you in my bed long ago.” He easily said, smirking wider when he saw her composure fall apart.

Charlotte felt her right brow twitch in annoyance, more annoyed than embarrassed with the concept of their operation. He practically said she was playing hard to get when in fact it was quite the opposite. She wanted to tell him no part of her emotions, yet here she was planning and executing a plan to Julius’s ridiculous request. Some part of her realized she would have to face it, but she also shoved that thought in the far corner of her mind. It was going to take a miracle to get past all this.

“Just what are you implying?” She didn’t know if she really wanted an answer, but she couldn’t stop the words spilling out of her mouth.

“You’re a nightmare, dear. Cold and prickly too.” He continued to provoke her until he felt the tension in the air thicken.

“You have absolutely no manners.” She said disgruntled. He lightly chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry you’re not my type.” Yami mumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear him.

“Neither are you.”

They walked in silence, Yami holding onto the last of his cigarette and kept one hand in his pocket then flicked it to the ground as he stared ahead, the sky filling with different hues of oranges, reds, and blues. For the moment, he minded his business, dwelling on their main objective. If he remembered correctly, Julius mentioned there was a grimoire in the outskirts of town, the forbidden realm that had magic components and spells to cause damnation over the Clover Kingdom, but for the love of god he had no idea why he and Charlotte had to go together. He could clearly handle this mission on his own. He internally sighed, unsure how this was going to work out. He glanced at Charlotte from the corner of his eyes and from the looks of it she was still in distraught. _This is not going to end well_. He thought.

Charlotte caught his wandering eyes, but didn’t say anything. Probably for the best. If she was being honest with herself, she was nervous, hell she’s already a wreck just from being assigned, especially with Yami. She already let him catch a glimpse of the spiraling hurricane forming inside her mind, she didn’t want him to see her slip any further. What she desperately needed was some silence and a warm bath. She needed to relax. Unwind from any disastrous situation they may find themselves.

“Let’s meet at the edge of town tomorrow.” Yami suddenly said lighting up one more cigarette and stepped in front of the Blue Rose squad gates.

“Just make sure you don’t forget anything.” Charlotte steadily said locking eyes with him. He nodded and went on his way.

Had he walked her home?

*

They met at the edge of town just like planned. As they went on their way not much was said, nor did they speak to each other, let alone mention anything about their objective. Either way, Yami didn’t care. If he remembered correctly, Julius had mentioned the village maintained peace with the Clover Kingdom, but there was a rumor going around some townspeople were creating and harnessing magical weapons against Magic Knight Captains. To top it off they needed that grimoire which had enough power to cause damnation over the Clover Kingdom. Yami bit down on his cigarette tasting the ashes, a smirk on his face which couldn’t be defined. It was as if he was looking forward to this altercation. Charlotte looked over his shoulder knowing damn well he was going to cause trouble in the village. She didn’t blame him. She’d never admit it. She too felt the same way.

A cool breeze past through, soothing her soul and taking away the jagged edges of her façade she normally acted on. She was at peace, despite their current affiliation and Yami was this close to poking fun, but refrained. He seemed to like this relaxed Charlotte. That’s when he got a good look at her. She was beautiful. He knew it just never really paid attention until now. She didn’t have her usual armor. She looked like a commoner, pressed blue shirt, brown pants and black combat boots. Not much could be said for him. He was in the same attire. Not that he cared about that either.

“I know you’re staring.” Charlotte pointed out, eyes still ahead of the trail.

“You don’t have your armor.” He casually responded.

“I thought it would be easier to blend in this way.”

“It’s nice to see your face every now and then.” She could feel the heat on her cheeks slow appear, eyes darting down on the gravel.

“Let’s just keep moving.” She sped up the pace and ignored what else he had to say.

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be.” Yami grumbled loud enough for her to hear. She missed a step and trembled for a split second.

*

When they entered the village, it wasn’t what they thought it out to be. They expected it to be filled with broken wooden homes, trash thrown in the streets, untouched gardens with rotten or molded food, expect it was a village with at least over a thousand people. It was a maze of narrow winding and wide streets. It was a complex thing, something difficult to understand just like the basics of human emotion. The path was plain and clear, and the people were the heart of the village, yet the invigorating and violent sounds of the blacksmiths polishing their weapons into shape let them know their home was alive.

“Just how in the hell are we supposed to find anything in this?” Yami muttered under his breath scanning every inch of the community. Charlotte chuckled, amused.

“Come on. Let’s just find a place to stay for the next couple of nights.” She didn’t realize the meaning behind her words until she heard Yami give a light snicker.

“If you wanted to sleep with me that badly you could have just said so.” He stepped closer, nearing her face and felt his breath against her cheek. Her face instantly turned beet red.

Yami laughed.

She was going to die.

And Yami was going to be the death of her.

“Will you focus please?” Charlotte begged in embarrassment, slapping a hand to her face and tried to regain some of her composure.

“Your face is getting red.” He continued to point out.

“You’re impossible.” She growled at him as they made turn down a split road and walked further in the town. “More importantly, why did Julius put us together?”

“You’re still going on about that?” He said in annoyance, brow raised in question. He thought she got over it. “I think we make a pretty good team.”

“I guess I can’t deny that.” She whispered more to herself than him, but he caught on. She heard his smile.

They stepped in front of a guest house.

“We’ll take one room.” Yami announced as they strolled right in. The elderly lady kindly smiled getting some things together.

“You two aren’t from around here, are you? We get a lot of visitors this time of year.” _Perceptive_. He thought.

“My _wife_ and I are just passing through.” Yami casually answered as the corners of his mouths spread across his face. _Wife_? She thought.

Was he insane? They didn’t get to go over the rest of the details, and he was spewing things out like that without her permission? If Charlotte wasn’t flustered earlier, she definitely was now. The heat consumed her cheeks, heart rapidly beating through her ribcage, heard the throbbing sensation reach her ears and was this close to passing out if she wasn’t standing so close to him. Wife? Had Yami really said that, especially with such ease? He shouldn’t be throwing that word around loosely. Charlotte lost all her ability to think properly when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm frame. Her head mind went on overdrive, heart aching in mortification. she really did want to die. The elderly lady gave them another look, but as far as Charlotte was concerned, she didn’t know if her heart could take anymore.

Why did he have to say those things now? It wasn’t anything unusual. Just their occasional banter, but sometimes he took it too far without realizing the condition Charlotte was in and if he did, well it was just cruel. Yami didn’t have to do much in order for her to lose her balance. His presence alone was enough. He always made her stumble over her words, and it put too much of a burden on her shoulders. She feared rejection more than anything. Feared he wouldn’t feel the same. Feared just about anything that involved him. She almost felt pathetic.

“There’s a festival tonight.”

“What festival?” Charlotte asked as she snapped out of her stupor.

“To show the appreciation of the Clover Kingdom.” They didn’t know if it was from the actual Kingdom or the rumors they heard. Either way, they weren’t too fond of this idea.

“We’ll be sure to be there.” Yami concluded as she handed them the keys.

“Why do you always have to jump to conclusions before asking?” Charlotte asked in aggravation, brow twitching in irritation.

“I already told you we have to sell this otherwise they’ll be suspicious.” He steadily answered as they made their way to their room and tossed his bag on the nearest chair.

“You could have said a thousand other things.” She said, irked, still she could sense the heat on her cheeks that have yet to disappear.

“Afraid you’ll fall for me?”

It happened quickly, too quickly before she could respond. Yami had pinned her against the bed, throwing her arms above her head, one leg placed between hers and intently locked eyes with his charcoal ones. The reddening tint came back once more, coloring her cheeks another shade darker. She froze in place, every molecule in her being stopped, even her breathing. If she wasn’t so absorbed in his presence or so afraid of rejection, she might have said a few things, but the burden was still too strong for her to overcome. She was stupid for even going along with something as dramatic as this, stupid for falling such a muscle headed man and cursed to herself.

“You’re too easy.” He snickered, releasing his grip and sat right next to her. “I’m sorry.”

“I should kill you right now.” She angrily said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers right through his soul as her grimoire glowed. Yami felt a sweat drop.

He definitely pushed it.

*

Yami wasn’t one for the festivals unless it was the Kingdom, considering this was part of their mission he might as well enjoy it if at all possible. He leaned against the window frame, puffing out a small cloud of smoke and lightly chuckled to himself. He rubbed his hand over his cheek, feeling a little prick. Charlotte had nicked him. He did tease her quite a bit just to get a reaction out of her. The more he mocked her the more intrigued he found her to be. She was always flushed in the face and out of mind. Maybe he should behave tonight, for her sake. A little.

“Let’s get this over with.” Charlotte announced as she emerged from the bathroom. His mouth slightly dropped and almost let his cigarette fall.

“You look beautiful.” He genuinely said, the corners of his mouth lifting as he paced a strand of hair behind her ear. She averted his gaze.

As usual they found themselves afloat in silence, eventually lurking in a sea of people mingling with other villagers or enjoying the company. He scanned over the entire townspeople or at least what he could see, but as far as he could tell there wasn’t much to worry about unless something were to occur in the middle of the festival. They were in the clear for now.

“So, where do you think _it_ is?” He said in a hushed tone.

“There wasn’t much clarification on that. We’ll just have to look at every possible outcome.” She carefully said making sure one else could hear her.

He didn’t say anything to her response, however at this moment, he didn’t really care about retrieving the grimoire or whatever the hell else the village was hiding. All that mattered to him was a bit of relaxation for however long it’ll last. He took a quick glance at Charlotte and practically said screw it, so he grabbed her hand leading them away from the smoldering crowd ahead and looked over his shoulder for a split second. Charlotte was still behind him. He pulled them to a different part of the festival, where it was calmer. A warmer atmosphere, somewhere he could get her to himself and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. They stumbled into a small circle of dancers. Part of him knew Charlotte was attracted to some part of him, but he had to hear it from her. He was tired of running, tired of ignoring their feelings.

“What the hell are you doing?” She incredulously asked, stunned at his sudden actions.

“We have some time. Why not enjoy ourselves for a little?” He earnestly said as he stared deeply into her blue eyes.

She dropped her gaze to the ground as they swayed in a light motion, side to side, but being this close to him, breathing the same air as him, trying to ignore the overly pounding crushing her chest wasn’t doing her any good. Being this close to him gave her a sense of security. She felt safe. Was she not supposed to feel safe with the man she was in love with? Perhaps it had to do with her family, always telling her to find a suitor and showing it down her throat. She didn’t want any other man except Yami Sukehiro. She placed her forehead on his chest, not really paying attention to the beat of his heart. She was too busy trying to figure out her spiraling confession.

“Tell me more about your curse.” He steadily said. She raised a brow.

Why now?

“Why are you asking now?” She asked in confusion as a cool tremble traveled down her spine.

Well, it was now or never.

“Just a hunch.” He shrugged like it didn’t mean much.

She stayed quiet then looked directly at him. Did she really want to expose herself, expose the emotion she solely believed he didn’t recuperate? She stilled her breathing, relaxed her shoulders and calmed her bouncing nerves. She was going to tell him, regardless of the outcome.

“For the most part, when the curse broke out you had stopped it. However, the conditions were met. You stole my heart ten years ago. It’s still stolen.” Charlotte said forcing some of the words out. She knew the conditions were bat shit insane. She was about to whisk away from his embrace the second she heard Yami chuckle, but he pulled her right back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh.” Yami sincerely whispered.

“Yami?” She worriedly said, still unaware of what was happening or what he was saying. “What the hell are you trying to say?”

It was just like her to lose herself in her own confession. He didn’t blame her. She had the same effect on him just not as erratic. Charlotte didn’t have time to react. All she felt was his sudden lips brushing against her and all she could taste was smoke, ash, and something that was distinctly him. she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to taste every part of him and not waste another second of lost time.

“I love you, Charlotte.”

“I hate you.” He smiled.

Their mission was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I put together (I like what I wrote to a degree but I know some things could be better), but I put a lot more effort into this one-shot than needed. Probably because I just really love the show and this couple. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
